Dyan Arashi
"The moon that shines bright" - Darknesslover5000 Dyan Arashi (ぢおんヂオン Arashi Dyan) is a Wandering Shinigami who fled the Soul Society. He possesses the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo Kurosaki and Kento Tensei, the Zanpakutō Zangetsu. Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with dark black hair with a purple tint, dark blue-grey eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). But as a Wandering Shinigami (放浪死神 Hōrō Shinigami), he wears a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta). Personality Dyan is very loud, talkative, and hyper-active around friends, but can become the complete opposite when around people he does not know, or in front of a crowd. He is not fond of exercise in any form, but he loves to train and shouts down anyone who says training and exercise are similar. Dyan is a very stubborn individual and does not like to be given orders, which was a problem for him while he was in the Gotei 13 and he is indifferent to correction. Dyan possesses a minor sense of formality, addressing most people with honorifics, though there are exceptions. He enjoys reading books, be it manga or novels, and has skill in drawing. He also enjoys the technology of the human world, such as video games and the internet. His favorite pastime however, is fighting strong opponents. History Dyan was born into the Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) originally under the name Nagi Arashi, though upon entering the Shinō Academy he changed it. Dyan was born blind in his right eye, an affliction no one else in his family shared. He was born in the first district, Junrinan and grew up living a solitary life with his parents and sister, usually reading or drawing, which were his favorite hobbies as a young child. As he grew older, he learned that he had high spiritual power, and even before he entered the Shinō Academy, he began learning to use his powers, typically for personal gain, like getting food and other such necessities, but he would also use them for amusement, which ranged from creating various colored lights, to attacking small animals and other children. During whatever free time he had, he enjoyed spending it with his sister. He entered the Shinō Academy at a young age (by Soul Society standards) around the same time as his sister, and it was there he changed his name from Nagi to Dyan. In his classes, despite his high marks in the practical courses, in actual studying courses, Dyan often daydreamed and was scolded by his teachers for it. In the Academy he learned her had a knack for Kidō, possibly due to his use of his spiritual power as a young child. He graduated without ever learning his Zanpakuto's name and was admitted into the 11th division, where he could express his love of fighting. During a mission in the World of the Living, Dyan was attacked by a Gillian Level Arrancar. In a futile battle against it, he was nearly killed. When the Arrancar could finish the blow with a Cero, Zangetsu appeared before Dyan. He asked Dyan if he had lost his will to fight, and if he really intended to die there. Dyan did not know who he was, and at first did not answer. Zangetsu turned to leave, saying if Dyan would not speak then it meant he could not decide. Dyan cried out he wanted to live, and Zangetsu told him to call out his name. He released his Zanpakutō, the blade becoming the glorious Black and Whit cleaver that it's Shikai is, and sliced the Arrancar in half with one blow. He fainted however, and awoke in the Central 46 chamber. The Central 46 did not approve of his Zanpakutō, but were willing to let it go when they realized that it's original possessor was human. When Dyan picked up Zangetsu and turned to leave however, a Shinigami rushed into the chamber and told the Central 46 that another Shinigami possessed Zangetsu before Dyan was born, a man by the name of Kento Tensei. Dyan realized what this might mean, and in desperation, released a huge Getsuga Tenshō attack on the Central 46, injuring them all and demolishing the chamber. He fled from the Soul Society to the World of the Living, and even though he now knew others possessed the same Zanpakutō as he, Dyan vowed not to let anyone take away his Zangetsu, and devoted his life to training and becoming stronger. Synopsis Yuurei Rebellion Arc Bleach: Ketsurui *Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story! *Bleach: Ketsurui: Second Hollow Supression! No Arc *Starlight Moon vs Slaying Moon: Kichirō & Dyan Clash Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. :Mikatsuki no mai (三日月の舞 Dance of the Crescent Moon): Combining Dyan's speed with his swordsmanship skill, he charges at the opponent, moving in a peculiar pattern. While the enemy is distracted by his movements, Dyan's take to their back, cutting them cleanly in half. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Vast Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is light green-white in Shikai mode and black with a green outline in Bankai. Dyan has great skill in detecting spiritual pressure as well, due to the need to avoid getting attack on his right side, his blind spot. Kidō Master: One of Dyan's greatest skills is in Kidō. He possesses spells for healing, binding and destruction, destruction being his preferred choice of spell. In the Academy, his highest grades were in Kidō, and he only continued to hone his skills in Kidō when he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, despite being placed in a division that looks down on Kidō Expert. He is capable of performing double spells without the incantation. Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月 Slaying Moon): Dyan possesses the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo Kurosaki, but is quite fond of Zangetsu, even after finding out that another Shinigami possessed it before himself, he did not lower his opinion of his Zanpakutō. When sealed, it looks like an ordinary nodaichi, it's only decoration being the guard, which is round. The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall, thirty to forty-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Zangetsu is depicted as a wise man, but he rarely appears to Dyan at all, excepting occasions where his appearance is necessary. Dyan's inner world is drastically different from Ichigo's. His takes the form of a forest, lit by moonlight. *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Dyan holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is fairly large, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Dyan's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and Dyan seems to enjoy that method of attack. Zangetsu's wide blade is able to be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. After his Jinzen training, Dyan's Shikai changed appearances slightly, it's coloring inverting, The blade it now white and the edge is black, the same color as his inner Hollow's Zangetsu. It occasionally emits a strange, purplish reiatsu. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. Unlike Ichigo's attack which is blue and white, Dyan's is dark green and white. Using limited reishi, he can fire a Getsuga Tenshō in short bursts or bolts, which move like lightning and make a noise like thunder. It's weaker than a full powered Getsuga Tenshō, but faster. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon) An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. :*'Josei Zangetsu' (助成斬月 Assisting Slaying Moon): Using this ability allows Zangetsu to manifest into the real world, and aid Dyan in battle.. Zangetsu is capable of manifesting himself at a distance from his master, able to commune with Dyan despite large distances. Zangetsu is able to manifest his Shikai form and use his abilities independently of Dyan. *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月 Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Dyan's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Dyan's attire is replaced by a robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakusho) with green lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself, and the bottom of a shikakusho. This coat is part of Dyan's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Dyan's Reiatsu. After his Jinzen Training, Dyan's bankai has changed slightly. While he still maintains the daitō with the black blade, the cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position and while still in the shape of the manji its now abstract stick-like in appearance. Dyan now wears a black glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to as the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used largely for melee combat but possess certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, similar Ichigo's, these potent blasts are black with a green outline around them, but their path can still be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Getsurame' (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of black needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. :*'Kujogetsu' (駆除月影 Extermination Moon): Dyan fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of Getsuga Reiatsu, similar in appearance to a large, full moon. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade down. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple light green "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Dyan's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Dyan can take all the power of his Bankai and compress it into a small, condensed form. Then he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. In Bankai, his speed is so great, he can create afterimages to confuse an opponent. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In Bankai his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a dark green outline. After his Jinzen training, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to feel it. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration:' Because his energy is compressed in Bankai, he doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai and he can remain in Bankai state longer than most Shinigami. *'Jōshō no Getsuga Tenshō' (上昇の月牙天衝 Great Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): This technique is Dyan's alternative to the "Final" Getsuga Tenshō, taught to him by Tensa Zangetsu sometime after Dyan's second subjugation of his Inner Hollow. This technique allows Dyan to unleash a full power attack without a permanent drawback. Dyan's blade becomes completely immersed in the Getsuga's reiatsu, and the reiatsu spread across his entire body, concentrating mainly on his arms. This "form" allows Dyan to use the Getsuga Kaimei (世界を覆う月牙 World-Covering Moon Fang). Using this technique causes Dyan's powers to seal down to the bare minimum, making his strength less than that of a seated Shinigami. :*'Getsuga Kaimei' (世界を覆う月牙 World-Covering Moon Fang): Raising up both arms, all the reiatsu wrapped around Dyan's body is releasing into the sky. Doing this causes the sky to blacken as if thunder clouds were covering it. After calling out it's name, the energy falls down upon the intended target like a bolt of lightning, and an explosion follows. This technique is said to be strong enough to take out two Vasto Lordes Hollows. After this technique is used, Dyan's Zanpakuto reforms, sealing itself back into it's sealed state while his powers recover. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Dyan becomes the Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if Dyan used it, he would lose all of his Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, Dyan’s hair turns purplish-black, and becomes waist-length. Green bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Dyan’s body constantly emits black reiatsu with a green outline (though it's white during the technique's initiation), most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Dyan to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates and Dyan's powers will seal. This effect has been overridden by the Tentōhari. ::Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Dyan seemingly generates a blade of dark black energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of dark greenish-black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky, damaging anything caught within the darkness. The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky. Hollowfication Dyan possesses Hollow Powers and as such possesses an Inner Hollow. He is very proficient with his powers, being able to use Cero, Bala, and Sonido, and has been called by his sister a "demi-hollow" on occasion. Exactly how he obtained Hollow Powers is unknown, as this part of his past has never been touched upon. Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask takes on the form of a menacing skull mask with two thick red stripes running down each side, curving to form a diamond. To access his Hollow powers, Dyan must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. After the second supression of his Inner Hollow, Dyan's mask has changed. Like his first mask, this mask has a diamond pattern, though black, and the diamond is closed and has been moved up to the forehead. Under the eyes are thick, black lines that give the appearance of tears. With the mask in place, Dyan has access to increased physical enhancements even if he shifts the position of the mask while it is on. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Dyan's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spiritual power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Dyan attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. ::Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: When Dyan wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. While Hollowfied, he has been shown to be able to use his Getsuga Tenshō as a "rope" of sorts, using it to grip opponents and pull them in closer. How this is done is unknown. ::*'Hon'yū no Getsuga Tenshō' (本有の月牙天衝, Natural Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A move that can only be accessed when Dyan is using both his Hollow powers and Bankai. Dyan can absorb reishi from almost any kind of Spirit attack (as Hollows powers also come from the reiatsu in their surroundings), and use it to form a "Natural Getsuga Tenshō". This technique is unique, as there is no limit to how many times it can be performed, due to it not using Dyan's own Spiritual Energy. While using this technique, Dyan's mask designs glow with the energy of the Getsuga. ::Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Dyan possesses becomes even greater than before, similar in feel to that of a Hollow. ::Enhanced Strength: While wearing his mask, Dyan's strength becomes enhanced to the point where he can easily overwhelm all but the most powerful opponents with brute strength. ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing the mask, Dyan's speed increases to the point where he can overwhelm most opponents, and has been shown using Sonido. ::Cero: Dyan displays the ability to use Cero while wearing his Hollow mask. It is fired from the masks mouth and has a wide blast radius, being able to take out (or injure) multiple opponents. His cero is emerald green. ::Bala: Dyan is also able to use a Bala. His Bala, like his Cero, is emerald green and abnormally fast. *'Hollow Combat': When Dyan fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Dyan more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Dyan. Quotes *(To Zangetsu) "Zangetsu-san, while what you said may be true, fearful emotions can also be the birthmoment of inspiration." *''"Central 46? Ah, I remember them. They're the fools who wished to part me and Zangetsu. But didn't I kill them?"'' Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own (Dion) and his personality is based largely on my own. *Due to the name of his Zanpakuto and Dyan's preference for nocturnal activity, his friends have taken to calling him Moony (ムーニ Muni). *Dyan's theme is Chance by UVERworld Category:Vizard Category:Generation I Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:11th Division